mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel's Melody (Mugen Souls Z component)
A rare component that drops from No Vember. It can be used to as one of the materials needed make the DLC armor called "Digital Monocle", which is can be used for making some good Matter. This item does not make that many G-Parts but oddly enough, it is used as an ingredient for the G-Part that gives Reflect 5, one of the most expensive G-Parts. * Omega Blade * Archangel Armband * Digital Monocle (DLC) ~ Recipe unlocked after installing Jiggly Co. Equipment Pack 8 . **2nd random Matter by upgrading past Grade ***Phys. Dmg. Taken Down+4 ***Mag. Dmg. Taken Down+4 **3rd random Matter by upgrading past Grade ***Staff Skill Master+9 ***Bazooka Skill Master+9 ***Scythe Skill Master+9 ***Twin Sword Skill Master+9 ***Twin Knife Skill Master+9 ***Self-Defense+10 * Bitter Wrath (DLC) ~ Recipe unlocked after installing Super! Hyper Weapon Pack 2 . * Meow Meow Punch (DLC) ~ Recipe unlocked after installing Intensity! Hyper Weapon Pack 6 . * Injection (DLC) ~ Recipe unlocked after installing Elegance! Hyper Weapon Pack 7 . * Golden King Mallet (DLC) ~ Recipe unlocked after installing Beauty! Hyper Weapon Pack 8 . * Mugen Reflector ~ G-Castle learns Reflect 5 by making this item. * S-Repair Pod ~ G-Castle learns HP Drain 3 by making this item. * S-Energy Pod ~ G-Castle learns SP Drain 3 by making this item. Drop locations Getting this item from the treasure chest is nearly impossible to miss, since the area it is found in is needed to advance through post game. The enemy that drops it is a Slumbering Beast that primarily resides in the Mugen Field. She can also be easily found on the 4th 7 World Redux battle but also on the 5th Mugen World Redux battle to also fight her alongside her big version to get a Holy Music Stand. |- | | Hamal Ruins | style="text-align:center;"|300% Captivate reward | style="text-align:center;"|Needs Ultimate Hustle, must beat Ace on True Route. |- | Normal treasure | World of Awakening | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Needs Ultimate Warp level up, item located near Planet Spot 10. |- | No Vember | 7 World Redux #4 | style="text-align:center;"|It's Gonna Begin! (?) | style="text-align:center;"|Rare drop |- | No Vember | Mugen World Redux #5 | style="text-align:center;"|Rainbow Rhapsody | style="text-align:center;"|Rare drop |- | Bipolar? | DLC battle #8 | style="text-align:center;"|The 3rd Ultimate War | style="text-align:center;"|Fought on the 3rd battle, rare drop. |- |- |rowspan="5"| No Vember |rowspan="5"| Mugen Field | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|031~039 | style="text-align: center;"|Appears as Slumbering Beast, rare drop |- | style="text-align: center;"|0000100 0001000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|Rest Stop 100 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |- | style="text-align: center;"|0001001 0005000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|Rest Stop 060 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |- | style="text-align: center;"|0005001 0025000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|Rest Stop 030 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |- | style="text-align: center;"|0025001 0100000 | style="text-align: center;"|Any | style="text-align: center;"|Rest Stop 010 | style="text-align: center;"|Rare drop |} Items it can make |} Trivia *No Vember, known in Japanese as Shimotsukin, is the mascot of a Japanese musician named Haruka Shimotsuki, whose surname is an equivalent to the month of November in traditional Japanese month naming, which also explains why No Vember drops music related items and uses Destructive Singing as a skill. See also *Mugen Souls Z component list